At any places where thrust loads are applied, for example, in automatic transmissions, air conditioner compressors, and other components in automobiles, thrust roller bearings for supporting thrust loads are placed on a case-by-case basis. Such thrust roller bearings are desired to reduce the running torque in order to improve fuel efficiency and power saving. A thrust roller bearing includes raceways arranged in the direction of the rotation axis, a plurality of needle rollers rolling on raceway surfaces of the raceways, and a cage retaining the needle rollers. Some cages are manufactured by bending a steel plate and then punching out pockets that house the rollers.
Technologies relating to the cages provided in thrust roller bearings are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H10(1998)-220482 (PTL 1), and Japanese Patent No. 4706715 (PTL 2).